


A Hard Choice

by sunset_shadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_shadows/pseuds/sunset_shadows
Summary: Cas wakes up next to Dean, but something doesn't fell right.





	

Dean started slowly dragging his hand over the creases the figure sleeping next to him had drawn over the cloth. He made his way through the wrinkles of the cover, brushing the fabric between his fingers and caressing his lover at once. He reached for his thigh, leaving little black marks of gun powder on the pale skin, crawling over the naked hip, crossing the smooth chest and resting his fingers over the angel’s heart. Castiel was a surprisingly heavy sleeper, though he had always pretended celestial beings didn’t need to sleep, and Dean found both comforting and extremely intimate feeling his heart under his fingertips, beating with a steady rhythm. After a few moment had passed, he decided to take Cas’s head between his hands and wake him up with a gentle kiss on the lips.   
The angel swiftly opened his baby blue eyes and with a dreamy expression stared in the green pools that were glancing back to him. He still couldn’t believe that such a perfect human being had chosen him over anyone else.   
He could have gone on gazing at the hunter’s perfect silhouette for his whole immortal life, but there was something that kept bugging him. There was something that didn’t quite fit in with the overall picture, but he hadn’t made out what it was yet.  
The angel moved closer to Dean, lunging for a tender hug. And that, that was the moment he realized what wasn’t making any sense, what had made him feel slightly uncomfortable, although pleased, during his whole interaction with Dean.  
He wasn’t in the right reality.  
The hunter wasn’t his boyfriend, nor his husband, no matter how hard he had tried to make clear to him what he felt towards him, the men was utterly oblivious of what was whirling in Cas’s immortal heart.  
And that’s why all this couldn’t be real, why he must have either been dead, or secluded in a dream and slowly bleeding to death in a Djin’s lair.  
But after all, what was worst, living the life he had always wanted with a wonderful men, but being in a dream and slowly passing away, or spending the rest of his days knowing that his loved one was eventually going to die without ever have acknowledged that they shared a bound that was more than simple friendship or gratitude?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this :)


End file.
